Lucius & Narcissa: A PureBlooded Romance
by Geeky-DMHG-Fan
Summary: A series of vignettes centered on Narcissa Black/Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy and their relationship. Will cover childhood through early marriage.
1. An Introduction

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Other notes: This is my first venture into the Harry Potter world. If I write anything inconsistent, feel free to let me know. I already know that there should only be a year apart between Narcissa and Lucius. I chose to make them four years apart. Creative license and all that jazz.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance  
**

**Chapter I:**

**An Introduction**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age Seven, Lucius- Age Eleven_

* * *

"Now girls, Bellatrix, your father, and I will be with the Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy until their son returns. Then we will send for you, so you can meet him. Try not to get into any trouble, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

As soon as their mother disappeared, Narcissa Black made a run for it, her sister, Andromeda, hot on her heels.

"Narcissa, slow down! You are going to fall."

"No, I won't." She pumped her arms faster, willing her legs to carry her far, far away.

"Narcissa! Narcissa! I'm going to tell mother!"

The little blond girl ran as quickly as she could, darting around the maze of shrubberies, desperate to lose her older sister.

Almost certain she was alone, Narcissa glanced over her shoulder one last time to assure herself she could slow down. Because of this, she did not see the rock in her path.

It was too late. She tripped and felt herself falling. Throwing her hands out to brace herself, she succeeded in only scratching up her palms as she hurtled belly first onto the dirt.

"Mmmm," the tiny child groaned, as she moved to a sitting position, her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Ow," she whimpered softly. Her blue eyes started watering, and when she looked down and saw the rips in her stockings and blood flowing down one of her knees, Narcissa started crying in earnest. Even her new white dress had smudges of dirt on the apron.

The warm tears fell down her cheeks, and she swiped a dirty hand across her face. She winced at the pain from her torn skin and sobbed quietly.

Narcissa sat in the dirt path, waiting for the pain to subside before seeking out Andromeda. She was afraid what her mother would say about her ruined outfit and wanted to see her sister first.

Out of nowhere, Narcissa saw two very shiny black shoes with even shinier silver buckles. When she looked up, she saw the face of boy staring back at her. He was tall and thin and stood stiffly in front of her. His hair was golden like hers, but straight and held back with a green ribbon at the nape of his neck. He looked exactly like a prince from one of the stories her father would read to her.

"Who are you?"

"Narcissa." Sniff. "Black."

His lips twitched at the side, and Narcissa tried to smile back. He handed her a handkerchief and then pulled out his wand.

"Hold out your hands," he ordered. Narcissa held them up and blushed when she saw how dirty they were. He pointed his wand at her and Narcissa closed her eyes tightly. She faintly heard him say something like "whiskey," before the skin of her hands and knees grew very warm, and then, just as quickly, very cold. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at her healed skin. She had never seen a child do magic before, just adults.

The little girl's face beamed at her hero, but he took no notice.

"Reparo." Narcissa watched in awe as her stockings began to mend. Then he said, "Scourgify." The blood and dirt on her clothes instantly disappeared.

When he was finished, he held out his hand to her. Her dainty fingers were enveloped in his, and then he pulled her to her feet.

"You should be more careful, Miss Black."

"I will be."

"Now run along."

Narcissa began to walk away. Just as she was about to turn around the corner hedge, she looked back over her shoulder. Her prince was nowhere to be seen. Saddened, Narcissa's bottom lip stuck out and it stayed that way until she ran into the very person that got her into trouble in the first place.

"Where have you been?" Andromeda asked harshly.

"I ran into some boy in the garden."

"What did he look like?"

"His hair is the same color as mine."

"Mother is not going to be happy."

"Why? Who is he?"

"That was Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh."

"What did he say to you?"

She couldn't tell Andromeda that she had fallen, and that he had seen her dirty and bloodied. She'd only get in more trouble. "Nothing. He didn't say anything to me."

Narcissa could tell her sister was going to ask more, but they were interrupted.

"Narcissa, Andromeda. It's time to come in. Young Master Malfoy is here."

"Coming, mother."


	2. A Bit of Ribbon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I made up some random names for inconsequential characters.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter II:**

**A Bit of Ribbon**

* * *

_Lucius: Age Fifteen, Narcissa: Age Eleven_

* * *

The usual hustle and bustle of Platform Nine and Three Quarters heaved around them, though most wizards and witches knew to give the Malfoy family a wide berth.

Lucius was still irritated with his parents for staying with him so long at the station. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends laughing at him. Among the bunch was a girl in his year that he fancied, Jasmine Slade. The beautiful witch was the most popular of the pureblooded Slytherins, and Lucius intended to make her his girlfriend. And he did not think his lingering parents were helping his efforts.

"Son, I want you to be kind to the girl. Lucius. Lucius! Are you paying attention?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Father, she's a first year. I cannot be seen with her."

"There are things that are more important than popularity. I am in the middle of negotiations with her father. If he knows you are treating her well, I am sure he will look kindly on us."

Lucius picked disinterestedly at a speck of imaginary lint sullying his robes. "What do we need him for? You have more money than he could ever dream of."

Abraxas Malfoy leaned forward menacingly. "Money does not count for everything in the wizarding world. It is in your best interest to be nice to the girl."

"But, fath—"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Anything to get his parents away.

"Good. Here she comes."

Lucius glared at his father's back as he heard the older man simper, "Ah, Miss Narcissa, you look lovely. How are you?"

"I am well, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for asking."

Lucius felt his father nudge him forward. Trying to mask his boredom, Lucius drawled out, "Miss Black. How do you do?"

The first year grinned up at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

Considering his work finished, Lucius waited while his parents talked with hers.

"So, do you like Hogwarts?"

He looked down his nose at the freckle-faced little girl. "It's tolerable. I guess." Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he saw his friends making faces at him. Even Jasmine was laughing.

"I wonder wish house I will be sorted in."

"What?" _Was she still speaking to him?_ Lucius glared down at the girl and almost smirked when her smile faded. "The best house is Slytherin." He sincerely wished she would be sorted into another house, but given her pureblooded lineage, he doubted he would be so lucky.

He was saved from having to speak with her further. The train's whistle sounded, signaling it would be departing in a few minutes.

"Narcissa, come here." Mrs. Black pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a big hug, while her father patted her on the shoulder.

"Come now, Mrs. Black, you will see her again soon."

"I know, but Cissy's the baby, and it's her first time away from home," the witch sniffled.

Lucius watched the little girl's chin tremble slightly before turning around to see if his parents were still there. Sure enough, they were.

"Don't forget what I said," Abraxas sneered in his ear. "In fact, I would like you to help her with her things on the train."

Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Lucius whipped out his wand and levitated the girl's trunks into the air as he waited for her to finish her exceedingly long goodbyes and enter the train car.

When she was finally finished, Lucius turned around on the steps and bowed his head slightly to his parents. "Mother, Father. I will see you at Christmas."

"Goodbye, son."

When he walked inside, he saw the girl looking up at him expectantly. "Right, I'll take you to where the first years sit."

He almost felt a little guilty at the sad expression that was on her face, but quickly forgot that when he remembered that Jasmine and the rest were waiting for him.

"Come on."

She nearly had to run to keep pace with his quick strides. They finally reached the back of the train, and he recognized one of the girls as his friend's little sister. "Here, you can sit with her and not be embarrassed." Making sure her luggage was secure, he hightailed it toward the front of the train where his friends and Jasmine were.

As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted with hoots and hollers.

"Cradle-robber Malfoy!"

"Should we get you a pacifier for the wedding gift?"

Lucius took his seat and glared at his friends. "She's the daughter of one of my father's business associates." He ran his agitated hands through his hair, mentally cursing when he realized his ribbon had fallen out.

The teasing continued until a knock was heard at the door. Lucius nearly groaned when he saw who it was. The car suddenly went silent, but he could tell all his friends were trying hard not to laugh.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," someone sniggered behind him.

In as cold a voice as he could manage, Lucius forced out, "May I help you?"

"You dropped this," she held out a green ribbon to him, "back at my compartment."

Before Lucius could take the ribbon, one of his friends snatched it from her hand.

"And what was he doing at your 'compartment' that his ribbon should come out?" the oaf laughed.

The girl stuck out her chin obstinately and snatched the ribbon from his hands. "Not that it is any of your business, but he was helping me with my luggage."

Lucius fought the urge to smile at his friend being reprimanded by a little girl. He took the hair tie back from her, while his friends howled with laughter.

"I think your girlfriend is upset." Jasmine teased, her hand on his arm.

Turning back to Jasmine, he unleashed a charming smile. "I already told you. She's just one of—" He used his foot to close the door in the little girl's face, silencing the rest of his words.


	3. A Common Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Again, I just make up names for characters who were inconsequential.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter III:**

**A Common Mistake**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age Thirteen, Lucius: Age Seventeen_

* * *

Narcissa stretched in the high-backed chair in the Slytherin common room. She had not meant to fall asleep studying, but she had been so tired, it couldn't have been helped.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the portrait in the wall begin to open. In stumbled Lucius Malfoy and a few of his buddies. She felt a sneer rise on her face when she saw Monique Richards, Lucius's latest girlfriend, with them. They were all tipsy, if not drunk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"And what are you going to do, little prefect? Tell on us?"

Narcissa shrugged, "If I feel like it, yes."

The ugliest of the lot came forward and grabbed her, holding her tightly to him. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of firewhiskey emanating from his disgusting mouth. She tried pushing him away, but was not strong enough. "Oh, I don't think so, Black."

"Lucius," Monique whined. "You know she likes you. Convince her not to tell."

Narcissa ignored Monique's stupid assumption. It had been a long time since her crush on Lucius Malfoy had shriveled up and died. But Narcissa didn't really have time for outrage; not with this stupid buffoon trying to squeeze the air out of her.

She was just about to slam her foot down on his toes when Lucius grabbed the guy who was encircling her like a boa constrictor. "Get off her, Nott."

Narcissa inhaled deeply, rubbing her aching ribs, while Lucius led her back to the chair she had recently vacated and knelt before her.

"Listen, love-"

"I am not your love."

When she saw the smirk on his face, Narcissa nearly kicked him. Exercising a bit of self-control, she managed to smile shyly back.

"Alright, Narcissa. You caught us, but we were just relieving a bit of stress, what with NEWTs coming up."

"If you were so worried about NEWTs, you would have been studying instead of getting drunk." She tried to act as dignified as possible as she glared down her nose at him.

He took her fingers in his hand and stared up at her, beseechingly. "Be a dear, Cissy, and I'll get you something from Honeydukes."

_As if she were five years old! _Swallowing her pride, Narcissa sighed longingly. "I haven't had a chocolate frog in ages," she said.

"Anything for you, Narcissa." He stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. _Presumptuous git! _It took all her willpower not to hex the lot of them into oblivion.

Lucius turned back to his cronies and said, "Everything is fine." And with the signal from their lord and master, the wizards and witches shuffled off to their respective dorms as Narcissa continued to sit in her chair steaming.

The next morning Narcissa almost laughed when they all received owls from their head of house at breakfast, informing them that they had been given detention for the next week. At least that way, they would have plenty of time to study for their NEWTs.


	4. Stood Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa: **

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter IV:**

**Stood Up**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age Fifteen, Lucius: Age Nineteen_

* * *

"You're so lucky, Narcissa." Narcissa stood with her friend Alison in front of their mirrors, as the two girls preened over themselves before leaving for breakfast in the Great Hall. "You've had a date for the Yule Ball lined up for the past month."

Narcissa smiled at her reflection as she thought about the seventh year, Sebastian Reeves, who had asked her. Not only was he the most handsome wizard at the school, he was also Hogwarts' representative in the Triwizard Tournament. "I'm sure someone will ask you today, Alison. Actually, I know for a fact that someone will be asking you."

Alison spun around. "You do? Who is it?!?!"

"Well, he's Hufflepuff."

The girl's eyes widened. "Please tell me you are joking."

When Narcissa smiled back at her, Alison took the scarf wrapped around her neck and threw it at her. "Careful!" Narcissa laughed, "I spent a long time on my hair."

"Please. Your hair is always perfect, Rapunzel. Now seriously, who is it?"

"He's actually a sixth-year Ravenclaw."

The description matched the wizard Alison had had a crush on for the past year, and Narcissa could tell her friend was trying to not get too excited. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Very true." Narcissa went back to fiddling with her hair, determined to draw out the suspense as long as possible.

"Well...who is it?!"

"Who's who?"

"NARCISSA!"

"Alright," she said with a laugh. "It's James Camus."

Alison started squealing. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"You have to help me pick out something to wear! I cannot believe he waited until the day before to ask me. What was he thinking?"

"I suppose he was just nervous."

"And how did you find all this out?"

"He and I were at a prefects meeting, and he asked about you. I dropped a few subtle hints, and voila."

"Oh, Narcissa. Thank you, thank you, thank you. We have to go to Hogsmeade and pick something out."

"After breakfast."

The two girls trotted down to the Great Hall, Narcissa with a contented smile on her face, and Alison beaming from ear to ear. Narcissa looked for Sebastian, hoping that she and Alison would sit next to him, but he was nowhere to be seen. As it was a Saturday, she assumed he had chosen to sleep in.

As expected, the Ravenclaw made his way over to the table. Narcissa placed her hand on Alison's knee, silently willing the girl not to hyperventilate. "Hello, James. What are you doing over at our table?" Narcissa was smiling smugly up at the trembling Ravenclaw.

Her attention was distracted from the ensuing conversation when a snowy white falcon landed beside her plate. "Hello." She offered the bird a piece of bacon before taking the letter in its talon. It was addressed from Sebastian. Standing up from the table, Narcissa forced herself to walk slowly through the hall. As soon as she was through the doors, she tore open the envelope.

"Narcissa, I apologize for the late notice, but I forget a prior engagement. I will not be able to take you to the Yule Ball, because I have already promised to attend…"

Narcissa felt like screaming. Her vision blurred with tears as she ripped up the letter and rushed back to the Slytherin common room.

She knew she only had a few minutes before Alison appeared, wanting her to accompany her to Hogsmeade to buy the perfect dress. Dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes, Narcissa willed herself to stop crying.

It wasn't long before Alison bounded up the stairs. As soon as she saw Narcissa, she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

Narcissa wordlessly handed her the letter.

A few seconds later "I cannot believe this. What a jerk!" reverberated through the room.

"It's fine. I'm just not going, that's all."

"But, Narcissa...your dress, it's so beautiful and you look absolutely gorgeous in it. You have to go. At least that way, Sebastian can know what an idiot he is for taking," she glanced back at the letter before spitting out, "Lana Prince. Lana Prince! You are infinitely better looking than her. I just can't believe this. You _have_ to go."

"Alison, you know I can't. I got dumped the day before the ball, and everyone will know it because he will be there with another girl. There is no way I can go."

"But you can't let him get away with this."

"Believe me, he won't. I'll just spend my time back here plotting his demise."

"Oh, Narcissa. I'm so sorry. What about…" Alison wracked her brain, trying to think of any eligible guy.

"It's too late. They're all taken."

"Well, come with me and James."

Narcissa shook her head. That would be too pathetic. "Come on, let's go find you a dress."

Alison hugged Narcissa before they left their room and made the trip to the village.

When they returned, a lovely silver frock in hand, it was near dinner time.

"Are you coming down to dinner?" Alison asked.

"No, I think I'll pass."

Narcissa went to bed early that night.

When she woke up, the other girls were still sleeping. She stayed in bed, staring up at the gossamer canopy above her until her roommates started stirring. Deciding she deserved a bath, Narcissa went to use the bathroom before it got overrun with girls preparing for the Yule Ball. She figured no one would need the room until after lunch anyway, so she locked herself in for a long, luxurious soak.

By the time she got out her fingers were wrinkled, but she didn't care. She felt much better.

Once her hair was sufficiently dry, she joined the other Slytherins for lunch. Everywhere around her, everyone was talking about the Yule Ball. She even heard that cow Lana Prince discussing how she, and not Narcissa Black, would be accompanying Sebastian Reeves to the dance. The coward was actually there this time, but he, good for nothing snake that he was, refused to make eye contact with her.

When lunch was over, the girls all hurried back to their rooms. There was a flurry of movement as they staked out various places in front of mirrors. The air was filled with perfume as the witches began readying for their big night. Narcissa watched as they put on their finery, a little ache of envy brightening her eyes.

She settled down on her bed dejectedly, thankful that no one was paying her any attention for once.

Placing her hands out behind her, she felt something at her fingertips. Turning around, she saw a blood red and white amaryllis waiting for her on her pillow. Picking up the flower, she turned the blank note over in her hand and watched as bold script in dazzling green ink spelled out, "Be ready at 8:00."

Pig. If Sebastian thought he was going to be taking her, well, he had another thing coming to him. However, she made a spur of the moment decision. Narcissa Black was not one to hide in embarrassment. She did not need a date for the Yule Ball. Alison was right. She should humiliate Sebastian for thinking he could cancel their date.

Standing up, she marched over to her closet and pulled out her emerald green dress robes. Running her fingers over the silk, a satisfied smirk settled on her lips. Putting the dress to the side, she began fixing her hair, threading black and green ribbons amongst her golden curls as visions of Sebastian's eyeballs popping out of his head danced in her head.

With fifteen minutes to spare, she stepped into her gown, and Alison helped her lace up the silver ties in the back. "You look beautiful," she cooed.

"So do you. I'm sure James will not be regretting his choice."

"And I'm sure Sebastian will be crying over his."

Narcissa tossed her white-fur trimmed cape over her shoulders and gave herself one last look-over in the mirror. "Let's go."

Students were milling about the outside of the Great Hall, including Sebastian, though he was still with Lana. When he glanced her way, she gave him a withering stare, raised her nose slightly in the air, and presented him with a very cold shoulder.

Ignoring the inquiring and often admiring looks of those around her, Narcissa waited for the clocks to chime. At 8:00, the doors to the Great Hall were opened, and everyone rushed in, except for her. Waiting a few moments, Narcissa took a deep breath before stepping forward. Her movements were halted by a light touch at her elbow.

"Narcissa."

The witch whirled around and was met by the sparkling gray eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Although outwardly she merely raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, inside her heart started beating like a jackhammer. He was still as handsome as he had been when she had seen him at his family's home during the summer. "What are you doing here, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, quite pleased at the dignified tone she had struck.

"You didn't think I would let you go to the Yule Ball alone, did you?"

"I don't recall asking you to accompany me."

Without waiting to see if he followed her, she marched into the hall. She didn't get far before he was at her arm, lacing it around his elbow.

"Asking me was unnecessary. I knew you wanted me to be here."

A half-laugh, half-scoff escaped her lips. "You always were so hilarious. I think I might die of laughter."

Her mirth instantly disappeared as she felt his finger trace over her back. "Perhaps it is the stays of your corset. They seem to be tied a little too tight."

It was not fair! He always seemed so aloof and unaffected, while she struggled to remain calm in his presence.

Lucius led them over to the dance floor, and Narcissa felt every eye on her. When she saw Alison grinning at her, she gave her a reassuring nod. Yes, Lucius Malfoy, arrogant though he may be, was a much more desirous date than Sebastian Reeves. At least every witch there seemed to think so, if the envious glares being tossed her way were any indication.

After their first dance, Lucius led her over to a punch bowl and gave her a glass. Getting one for himself, he nodded his head toward the gardens outside the Great Hall. Once outside, he guided her towards the fountain, motioning for her to sit down before joining her.

Narcissa tried not to get too excited by being alone with him, but it was very difficult. The romantic setting was not helping either. Drawing upon years of her mother's instruction, she disinterestedly asked, "So, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you back to your alma mater?"

"As I said before, the idea of you attending the Yule Ball alone was insupportable."

"How gallant of you; but how, may I ask, did you even know I was going alone?"

When he didn't immediately say anything, but smirked at her, Narcissa knew the answer. In disbelief she said, "You told Sebastian to cancel his date with me."

Lucius did not deny the accusation. He only lifted his glass to hers. The loud clink echoed in the empty square. "Cheers, Narcissa."

Nearly speechless, Narcissa managed to ask, "What did you do?"

"I merely informed Mr. Reeves that you had only said yes to him because you thought I was going to be out of town. As my plans had changed, I told him he should find someone else to attend the Yule Ball with."

Part of her wanted to be so angry with him, but part of her admired him for his sheer arrogance. Still, she felt torn. She actually liked Sebastian, and now that she knew he wasn't really a jerk, there was some regret that she was here with Lucius instead.

"Lucius, what is the point of all this? I see you once a year, you hardly speak to me, and you always seem to have some new girl by your side. Who was it last time? Iris?"

"Daisy."

"Ah yes, the garden weed."

"A daisy is not a weed."

"It certainly is common, though."

"Don't tell me you are upset, Narcissa. What other fifth year can say she was accompanied to the Yule Ball by a Hogwarts graduate?"

He had a point. And he was the handsomest man in the room by far. But she did not like that he thought he could just jump into her life after hardly paying her any attention in the eight years she had known him and demand her affections.

Narcissa stood to her feet, indignant. "I do not appreciate being toyed with. I'm not the little seven year old girl who scraped her knee in your garden."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't even remember. Naturally. "Why are you really here, Lucius?"

"I'm declaring my intentions."

"And what exactly are those?"

"I would like to court you."

"Court me?! Well, then, have you asked for permission from my parents?" she said sarcastically. She would have snorted, but that would not have been lady-like.

"Yes, actually, I have."

Narcissa felt the blood drain out of her face. It must have gone straight to her heart, because again, it was straining out of her chest.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked cautiously.

"Why does any wizard ask to court a witch?"

Knowing Lucius's reputation as she did, Narcissa wasn't satisfied with the answer her mind conjured.

"I apologize for not wanting to be another of your throw-away girlfriends. I hardly even know you, and I certainly have no reason to respect you."

"Do you think I asked any of those other witches' parents for permission to date them?"

At this point, Narcissa really didn't care. After having her emotions played with over the past two days, she was tired and wanted to retire to her room.

"Goodnight, Lucius."

He did not follow her, and for some irrational reason, this truly disappointed her. Once she reached the room, she used her wand to undo the stays of her dress, letting the beautiful material spill to the floor. She sat in front of her vanity, and with shaky fingers, yanked at the ribbons in her hair. The golden tresses came to rest around her neck and shoulders. Her scalp stung from the weight of her hair, and she sank her head into her hands.

By the time the other girls returned, she was curled up in her bed. She did not want them to see her with her eyes red.

When she woke up the next morning, there was a golden narcissus on her pillow. The note attached to it said, "I'll be waiting."


	5. Commencement

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter V:**

**Commencement **

* * *

_Lucius:Age 21, Narcissa: Age 17_

* * *

He had been invited by her parents to her graduation. In the intervening years since the disaster at the Yule Ball, not much had changed between the two.

While he could not admit it, he had wanted to be with her since he had seen her that summer two years ago. What else would have induced him to seek her parents' permission to court her?

At first, it was a matter of pride. She was the loveliest thing he had ever seen, and as a Malfoy, he was unaccustomed to denying himself anything. But that is exactly what he had done for the past two years, patiently waiting in the wings for another opportunity to win her over.

He kept his distance the last two times he had seen her, and she pretended he was not there. That had angered him, but he could not let that show. The cold façade was necessary. And if that failed him, he could always press his parents for an arranged marriage with the pureblood witch. He knew it was the wish of both sets of parents, but his ego would not allow him to try that tact. Yet.

As she marched out onto the stage, he felt himself crushing the bouquet of silver roses in his hands. Merlin, she was beautiful. The sunlight filtered through the clouds, providing a spotlight on her golden head. She looked like an angel while the rest of those around her were mere mortals in comparison.

The graduation party was held at the Black home. He waited until she was alone before he approached her. As soon as she saw him coming her way, she turned her back to him, seemingly intent on inspecting her many graduation gifts. He watched as she grabbed a note from the nearest present and began to read it.

Gathering his courage, he was just about to speak when she dropped the letter on the ground. He picked it up and tried handing it back to her, but she didn't respond to his promptings. Instead, she braced herself against the table.

"Narcissa, are you alright?"

She slowly turned around, and he watched as the porcelain of her patrician face shattered right in front of his eyes. She reached out blindly, and he crushed her to his chest. As she sobbed on his shirt front, he cast a few spells, making sure that no one would intrude on her moment of weakness. He also read the letter in his hand.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_I'm so very proud of your accomplishments. No doubt you are the smartest of us Black sisters. I'm sorry I am unable to attend your graduation. In fact, I doubt you will be seeing much of me in the future._

_I'm also sorry that I have chosen this day to do what I have been meaning to do for a long time, but there was no other way. Please forgive me, but I have eloped with Ted Tonks. I know this comes as a surprise, as I have always spoken about him as if he were dirt, but that is only because mother and father would never understand. I love him, Narcissa, and I must be with him. If anyone can understand this, it will be you. Again, I am so sorry I could not be here for your big day, but know that I love you and am looking forward to the next time I can see you._

_Always your sister,_

_Andromeda_

When her sobs relented, Lucius held her back a bit. She stared down at the ground, surely embarrassed by her outburst and by the disgrace her sister had brought upon the Black family.

He brushed her hair out from her face and took her chin in his fingers. "Are you alright?"

She raised her eyebrows at him archly.

"No, of course, you aren't." He shook his head at his stupidity, and she laughed. At first he was offended, but when he saw the smile on her face, he couldn't help but return it.

It only took a few seconds for the awkwardness between them to reassert itself. Uncertain what to do, but knowing that he desperately wanted to kiss her, Lucius forced himself to wait. She blinked at him, clearly confused by their closeness.

Stepping away, he held up the silver roses to her. "For you. Congratulations."

She accepted the blooms and primly recited her thanks, adding, "Could you get me something to drink?"

When he returned with some firewhiskey, she was seated ramrod straight in her chair. Every trace of sadness was removed from her face, and Lucius missed the vulnerability she had shared with him just minutes ago.

"Thank you," she said before downing the drink in one go.

"Be careful, Narcissa. I would hate to see you drunk."

"I'm sure you would," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing. I promise not to get drunk. Get me another, would you?"

Waving his wand, the glass instantly refilled. "No more after this." She nodded and then tossed it back before setting the glass down. "I'm surprised one of your lady friends hasn't come searching for you yet."

He considered his adoration and desire for her as borderline pathetic. It had kept him from taking on any other "lady friends" since he had decided to pursue her two years ago. But of course she wouldn't know that, as she hardly spoke two words to him. "I decided to come alone today."

"Well then, we must do a toast." She raised her empty glass, and he clinked his against it. "To Malfoy's first time without a date, and to my first time without a sister."

"Narcissa…" he said gently. She looked as if she were going to cry again.

"Why are you still here? My sister has run away with a Mudblood. Aren't you worried that you will be tainted by association?"

"Hardly. It will take more than that to keep me away from you."

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, how romantic."

"I am not joking, Narcissa. I have waited two years for you, and I am running out of patience."

She looked up at him sharply. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I still wish to court you."

Narcissa laughed, prompting Lucius walk over to her.

"I'm in earnest, as I was two years ago at the Yule Ball," he said angrily.

Narcissa stood to her feet. "Oh." Her mouth hung open, her lips forming a perfect 'O'.

His pride would not allow him to grovel, nor would it allow him to grab her to him and kiss her senseless, as he had been longing to do for so long. Unfamiliari with feeling powerless, Lucius could do nothing but tighten his hands into fists. "Is that all you have to say?" Her eyes widened at the words, which he had practically growled. She took a step forward, and his heart almost stopped. Suddenly the room filled with tension, but he could not break it for fear that she would ridicule him.

Finally, Narcissa leaned forward. "No. That is _not_ all I have to say." And then her mouth was on his.

While he had certainly not expected this when he first sought her out that day, that did not prevent him from taking advantage of the situation. He pushed her back into the chair, reveling in how her fingers pulled at his hair and gripped at his shoulders. Unleashing two years of pent up longing and frustration, he greedily tasted her mouth and neck, finally marking her as his own. It was not long after that he felt her teeth on his lips, and he smiled against her mouth, thinking her adorable for imitating him. But the repeated action, accompanied by the tender way she caressed his face soon revealed to Lucius that she was claiming him as well. The realization caused his heart to warm, and he pulled her even closer to himself. Thinking it could not get any better, he nearly came undone when she whispered his name in pleasure.

His ardor only cooled when he heard her gasping for air. He raised his eyes to meet hers, and her look was one of challenge, daring him to call her on her inconsistent behavior or worse yet, tease her. Instead he found himself declaring, "And if anyone gives you or your family any problems about Andromeda and her Mudblood, they will answer to me."

She wrapped one of her fingers in the strands of his hair. Her smile was cynical, but her glistening eyes betrayed her.

"My prince charming."


	6. A Toast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter VI:**

**A Toast**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age 18, Lucius: Age 22_

* * *

Narcissa leaned back against the wall, escaping the press of bodies. Malfoy Manor was full of them, but that was no surprise. Their Christmas Ball was always well attended.

She tried not to smile as she saw Lucius wander over to her. As she stared straight ahead, he rested against the wall, facing her. "So, is your boyfriend here?"

"Oh, I thought you heard. As of two weeks ago, I am currently single."

He took a swig of his champagne before drolly stating, "It seems some witches are entirely too difficult to please. Though I'm sure it was all his fault."

This time she could not hold in her smile. "Well at least on that matter, both you and I are in complete agreement."

She felt him inch closer, his mouth perilously close to her ear. "And what exactly did he do to fall out of your graces?"

Turning her head slightly, she returned his warm gaze with a glacial stare. "Oh, I think you know."

Pushing off the wall, she snaked through the crowd, but he was right on her heels. Slipping into the family library, she tried closing the door before he could sneak inside. She managed to shut the door on his arm, but not hard enough to injure him.

He forced the door open and closed it behind him. "Where's your holiday spirit, love?"

Narcissa wandered over to the couch in front of the fire and took a seat, artfully arranging her dress around her. Her pale skin stood out against the bright crimson of her gown, and she knew she made a pretty picture. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

Lucius joined her on the couch, lifting the tails of his dinner coat right before he sat down, so they would not get wrinkled. He leaned towards Narcissa, resting his weight on the arm nearest her. She refused to acknowledge his closeness, though she could feel the warmth crawling up her neck and face. It had been two weeks since she had seen him, and she missed him, but she vowed not to be weak.

"For someone who claims allegiance to blood purity, you are not very supportive of my current situation," he drawled.

"I do not see what blood purity and being stood up multiple times by my _ex-_boyfriend have to do with each other."

Lucius sat back, clearly exasperated. "For the last time, you know I cannot say no to him. Especially at the beginning. Narcissa, he is the most powerful wizard of our age, quite possibly of all time, and if I can position myself well now, it will be most advantageous for our future."

"Hmph. I fail to see how your position affects me or my future."

"Do you not?"

"No, I don't. But if you care to explain it to me, I'm all ears." She tried to maintain a look of apathy, but was certain he could see through her. She very badly wanted him to tell her he loved her and ask for her back.

"Narcissa…"

"Tell me, Lucius, exactly how does this affect me? After all, we haven't even been dating these past two weeks."

"Don't force me to say it." His coldness was replaced with anger, and she knew she would have her way. The relief felt exquisite.

Placing her index finger beneath his chin, she pushed up, making him look at her. Drawing close, she brushed her lips lightly over his. "Say what?"

He leaned forward, but she instantly withdrew. "You cruel witch," Lucius practically growled as he pulled her towards him, burying his face in her neck. "I love you, and you will marry me."

"I'm not quite sure I heard you. Could you repe—" Narcissa did not get to finish her sentence.

About ten minutes later, a knock came at the door, breaking up their impromptu make-out session.

Narcissa tried to stand, but he gently tugged on her hand. "It's nobody, and I charmed the door. They will not be coming in."

Swatting his hand aside, Narcissa straightened her dress. "Lucius, they are calling us. How does my hair look?"

"Fine, but before we leave…" Lucius knelt down before her, simultaneously withdrawing a black box from his jacket.

Opening it, he offered it up to her. "Marry me, Narcissa."

Narcissa felt her face go slack as her heart melted within her. Blinking back tears, she saw Lucius reach for her hand. Placing her fingers into the hands of her future husband, Narcissa sighed in pleasure as he turned them over and pressed a fervent kiss to her palm. "Say 'yes,'" he urged.

At first she could not speak. Swallowing her tears, Narcissa finally managed to breathe out her acceptance. "Yes."

"Good," he responded as stoically as possible, but she saw that his gray eyes were glistening nearly as much as hers.

With trembling hands, Lucius slipped the ring on her finger. Then, practically leaping to his feet, he hauled her into a bruising kiss, only stopping when the door started rattling from someone pounding on it.

Taking her hand in his, he raised it for a quick kiss and then led her to the door. Giving her one last smile, the expressionless Malfoy mask descended as he pushed the door open.

In a blissful daze, Narcissa thought nothing of the look and slight nod Lucius gave to his father. She could only concentrate on her left hand, which was currently enveloped by her future.

Abraxas Malfoy raised his glass, tapping it with a silver spoon. The conversation of the crowd died down. "Thank you, everyone, for attending. I know it is customary for me to give a toast to all our guests, but I thought this year I would try something different."

Excited whispers and murmuring surrounded her, but they only vaguely registered. Narcissa was on cloud nine.

"I would like to present to you my son, Lucius Malfoy, and his beautiful fiancé, Narcissa Black."

The hall filled with clapping and suddenly everyone was demanding a speech from the future groom.

Lucius's arm wrapped around her waist as he accepted a glass of champagne with his free hand. "Thank you, father. I know you all have not come to hear a long, protracted speech, so I will keep this short. I hope everyone will receive a Christmas gift as wonderful as mine." A chorus of laughter erupted around them, but quickly stopped when Lucius raised his glass in the air. Narcissa smiled up at him, her eyes locking with his. "To my Narcissa, the most beautiful witch in the world."

"To Narcissa!"

"Hear, hear!"


	7. Bliss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter VII:**

**Bliss**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age 19, Lucius: Age 23_

* * *

"May I have the rings?"

The ring bearer stepped forward, and the presiding wizard took the bands of gold.

The traditional vows were exchanged, and when the shimmering line of gold encircled their joined hands, magically symbolizing their unity, Lucius couldn't keep himself from gently squeezing her fingers. Still, they both stared straight forward, listening to the wizard's solemn words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Preferring to keep his displays of affection strictly private, Lucius gave his new bride a tiny peck on the lips. He did manage, however, to whisper in her ear, "Try not to be too disappointed, love. I promise there will be more." The shiver it elicited caused a very naughty smirk to take residence on his mouth, but he made sure it was gone by the time he turned back to their wedding guests.

"I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

They strolled down the aisle to loud applause. As soon as they had passed through the chapel doors, Lucius pulled her into the nearest closet before any of the guests could exit the chapel and see them disappear.

"Merlin, Narcissa. You are gorgeous." He kissed her pliant mouth and smiled at how quickly her breathing became labored. "Damned reception," he muttered against her lips before pulling away. His normally cool and controlled Narcissa was still holding on to fistfuls of the fabric of his robes. She averted her eyes, but Lucius cupped her warm face with his hands.

"How appropriate. You're blushing."

He watched her drag in a deep breath and remove his hands. Smoothing out some imaginary wrinkles on her dress, Narcissa backed away. "They will be waiting for us." And without another word, she threw her shoulders back, raised her chin regally, and left Lucius in the closet by himself.

He waited a minute or two before following.

Throughout the entire reception, he tried not to tease her, but it was too easy to let the subtle innuendos fly. He knew it wasn't fair to his virginal bride, but really he was only hurting himself. Every time her face flushed pink, he had to resist the urge to apparate themselves out of there immediately.

Finally, the time came for them to depart. The portkey swept them to their destination, where their luggage had been taken earlier in the day. Lucius waited for the bellman to leave them before sweeping Narcissa into his arms and crossing the threshold of their honeymoon suite. In his hurry, he almost forgot to shut the door, but remembering, he pushed it closed with his foot.

He walked through the living room and straight into the bedroom. It was only when he sat down on the bed, with her still in his arms, that he realized she was trembling. Suddenly Lucius felt very guilty for the fun he had had at her expense at the reception. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he quietly asked, "How are you doing?"

Narcissa released a nervous laugh. "Splendidly."

"Good. And is the room to your liking?"

She raised her head from his chest and surveyed the scenery. "Yes."

"Only the best for the Malfoys."

She smiled back at him, and Lucius could wait no longer. He leaned in to kiss her, but Narcissa moved her head to the side. "Lucius, I…I'm nervous."

His arms tightened around her, before he moved her from his lap and stood up. "Perhaps I should go and order some wine while you freshen up?"

"Alright."

"Just call me when you are ready." He closed the door behind him, stealing one last glance at his wife, before ordering some wine from room service.

It was an hour later when she called him back into their room.

The first sight he had was of her back, and she was standing in front of a full length mirror. Draped in a gauzy white robe, her golden hair curling down to the middle of her back, Lucius thought her the picture of perfection. As slowly as possible, he walked over to her, not wishing to frighten her. He stared at her reflection in the mirror and watched as his arm snaked about her waist.

"You look lovely."

His wife closed her eyes and silently nodded. With his free hand, he brushed her hair and robe to the side and placed a light kiss on her shoulder. "Narcissa, I love you."

"I love you too, Lucius." Their eyes met in the mirror, and they both smiled faintly.

Hoping to ease her nerves, he nuzzled his nose into her neck and teased, "Are you ready for your introduction to wedded bliss, Miss Black?"

Narcissa squirmed in his arms as she said between fits of giggles, "As ready as I'll ever be, Mister Malfoy."

"Do you want something to drink?"

Narcissa turned her head back to him, so that their faces were inches apart. "No, let's just get this over with." Needing no further encouragement, Lucius's mouth descended on hers.

* * *

Narcissa awoke to find Lucius staring at her face and tracing lazy circles on her stomach. She instantly blushed and longed to hide under the covers. She was about to fulfill her wish, when his hand darted forward and pulled her against him. All her nervousness changed to desire, as he gave her a long and luxurious kiss. He suddenly pulled away, and Narcissa felt sorely disappointed. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

She watched as his eyes drifted shut, content as a satisfied cat. "I slept well too." Resting her head on his chest, she allowed her eyes to close as well. "And to think, we still have two more weeks before we need to get back," he purred.

"Mmm. Sounds lovely."

When he started stroking her hair, Narcissa felt confident enough to bury closer into his side. She forced herself to try to relax, but it was difficult. Caught between desire and insecurity, Narcissa did not know what to do. Desperate to know if she had pleased him and equally desirous to experience again the pleasures of last night, she anxiously waited for him to say or do something. Anything so that she could know if she had measured up. The anxiety kept building until she was startled out of her thoughts. "Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"You were perfect."

His words thrilled her, but she wanted more. "To what are you referring?"

He opened his eyes, and her heart sped up at the indulgent smile he gave her. "If you must know," he leaned in and uttered his explanation against her throat, outlining in exquisite detail the perfections of his bride. The graphic account delivered in his deep baritone, not to mention his wandering hands, left Narcissa flustered, breathless, and deliriously happy.

She barely managed a sedate, though thready, "Thank you," in reply.

"And what about me?" he asked.

A playful smile curved her lips before she answered, "What about you?"

"Wrong answer." In less than a second he had flipped her on her back and was tickling her ruthlessly.

She kept swatting his hands away, but they would quickly reappear. "Lucius, stop!" she shrieked between laughs. "Stop it!"

Before she could blink, she was underneath him, his hand covering her mouth. "Quiet, love, what will the people in the next room think?" He gave her a stern warning look, before removing his hand.

"Lucius, if you don't stop, I'll scream."

True to her word, Narcissa did just that the second his fingers started moving over her ribs. Mercifully, Lucius decided to put an end to the delightful torture soon after that.

Narcissa quickly discovered he had other things in mind.


	8. Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This "vignette" actually takes place before the events in chapter four. It's the summer meeting that is referenced within that chapter. Also, I went back through the previous chapters and added some things. It's most obvious in chapters 5, 6, and 7, where I fleshed out the characters a bit more.

**Anonymous Review Reply**

Rae Rihanna- Thanks for your kind words. I hope this latest L/N moment is up to snuff. **:D** Have a great day!

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter VIII:**

**Unbreakable Vow**

* * *

_Lucius: Age 19, Narcissa: Age 15_

* * *

He had invited Daisy to the manor for their first date on a whim, but quickly found her clinginess distasteful. Making matters worse was the gathering of other pureblooded families in his home. Unbeknownst to him, his parents had invited the wizards and witches over. Upon seeing his upset, his mother reminded him she had mentioned this days ago, but he wondered how they could expect him to remember that. Now he had to wait until everyone was gone before he could tell Daisy it just wasn't working out.

As soon as he had introduced Daisy to his mother, Mrs. Malfoy turned a critical eye on her. "So, Iris"

"It's Daisy," the witch interjected.

"Oh, my apologies, Day-zee." She drew out the name in the haughty sneer she had gifted Lucius with. "How do you know my son?"

"We went to school together."

"You look a bit young. Have you graduated yet?"

"Just this past month."

"Congratulations. Would you excuse us?" Not waiting for an answer, Mrs. Malfoy departed, dragging Lucius in her wake.

Even though Lucius didn't like Daisy much himself, his mother's disapproval irritated him, if only because it meant she wanted him with someone else. He was tired of her matchmaking schemes, and truth be told, it was one of the reasons he dated so many witches.

Once they were alone, she turned on him. "I cannot believe you brought _her here_."

"Why should that surprise you?"

"_They_ are here, and they have brought their daughters."

"Who?"

"The Blacks!"

"Mother, I have no interest in any of the Black daughters. The eldest is insane, the middle one is boring, and the third is a little girl."

"Lucius, you owe it to your father and me to marry well. We do not approve of these low-born witches you keep dragging in from the streets."

Highly annoyed, Lucius scowled, "Do not insult my tastes. They are all pureblooded."

"But what of their connections? None of them are from the respectable, ancient families."

When he did not answer, his mother sighed. "Lucius, it does not even have to be one of the Black girls. Your father and I invited some other families with daughters of marrying age. Please, just be open-minded."

"I will never see Daisy again, but beyond that I make no promises." Determined to end the conversation, Lucius stalked out of the room.

Practically tearing down the halls, he looked for an empty room to calm down, growing more and more agitated when he could find none.

"Stupid arranged marriages," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the library.

When he finally arrived, he yanked the door open. The sight he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Before him stood the shapeliest witch he had ever seen, or so he thought. Her back was to him, but what he saw was promising. As it was summer, she was not wearing the usual robes. The green sundress that adorned her revealed long, pale legs and arms, a slim waist and womanly curves. She was taller than most, and her head, crowned with hair as beautiful as his own, was bent over one of his books.

He allowed himself the indulgence of staring at her as he plotted out his next move. He would first need to find some way to ditch Daisy, and then he would make the proper introductions. No doubt she was one of the pure-blooded witches his mother had been droning about earlier, so he also had to figure out how he could use that to his advantage. All future plans were contingent upon her front looking as delectable as her back, of course.

From somewhere in the hall, an older lady called, "Narcissa! Where are you?"

The woman turned around and said, "I'm in here, mo-." She stopped mid-word when she saw Lucius staring at her, dropping the book in the process.

Seeing this as his opportunity, he rushed forward as smoothly as he could, retrieving the fallen tome. Their eyes met, and Lucius verified that here, in his library, stood the most beautiful witch in the world.

He glanced down at the book, reading its title before handing it back to her. He made sure their fingers brushed, and he couldn't keep from smirking when a very pretty blush stole across her cheeks.

"_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. Are you looking to cast a spell on someone?"

Her mouth broadened in a smile, lighting up her beautiful blue eyes, which shyly dropped down to the book. Lucius took advantage of the moment, running his gaze over her. She did not disappoint.

At that moment, someone entered the library, and they both turned to see who it was.

"Ah, I see you have found her, Mr. Malfoy."

A woman he recognized as Druella Black sidled up to him and smiled. "How have you been, Mr. Malfoy? I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages."

He took the hand offered him and kissed it. "Yes, not since the gathering last year. It is good to see you again, ma'am."

"Well, now that I see Narcissa is in good hands, I will leave you two alone."

_Narcissa Black!_ Lucius stared after the older witch as she left, dumbfounded by the revelation.

"Who did you think I was, Lucius?"

He was speechless, his brain rapidly trying to make the connections. Yes, the little Black girl had always been pretty, but she was just a tiny, freckled thing. He briefly wondered how he could have missed her growing up. Slowly, he turned back to her grinning face. Sure enough, it was her. From this close, he could even make out faint freckles on her perfect nose.

"Even though I had you put in detention two years ago, you have forgotten me." She raised her hand to her chest in mock injury. "I'm hurt."

Now over his stupor, he grabbed her free hand and raised it to his lips. "Allow me to make it better."

After pressing his mouth against her fingers for longer than was necessary, Lucius straightened himself to his full height, keeping her hand firmly in his. "So what have you been up to these days, Narcissa?"

"Mostly school. This upcoming year I will be taking my O.W.L.s"

"You know what they say, all work and no play makes for a very dull witch."

She laughed, and the sound was like a chorus of bells. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You needn't try too hard. I will assist you by giving you plenty of reminders."

"How kind of you. And when should I expect the first of these reminders, Lucius?"

He was just about to give her the time and place of their first date when he was interrupted.

"Lucius, where have you been?" a shrill voice demanded.

He looked over at a very angry Daisy, who stuck her hand out towards Narcissa. "Well, since he isn't going to introduce me, I'm Daisy."

He inwardly cringed as he felt Narcissa tear her hand away from his grip. She looked over at Daisy, then back at him. Her eyes narrowed, and the once warm sapphires were as glacial as ice. "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy."

"Narcissa, wait."

Ignoring his request, she swept past the both of them. His eyes followed her out the room, admiring her proud posture and regal bearing. It struck him how well she fit in at Malfoy Manor, and he vowed this would not be the last time she graced its rooms.

Turning back to Daisy, he coldly said, "We need to talk."


	9. Weakness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa:**

**A Pure-Blooded Romance**

**Chapter IX:**

**Weakness**

* * *

_Narcissa: Age 21; Lucius: Age 25_

* * *

A loud crash startled Narcissa from her sleep. Seeing that Lucius still had not returned from his meeting, and frightened by the noise, Narcissa summoned a house elf. The creature appeared before her, trembling in its rags.

"You," she ordered, "Go see who it is, and be quick about it."

When the house elf returned less than a minute later, he shakily answered, "Dobby sees Master Malfoy and a woman in the den."

"Who is she? What were they doing?"

"Dobby does not know," he wailed.

"You are worse than useless. Leave!"

The elf disapparated, abandoning Narcissa to her turbulent emotions. Shaking the doubts from her head, she quickly put on a robe and quietly walked in the direction of the den. The door was open, and the light from the room filtered out into the hallway. Stopping just short of the light's reach, Narcissa pressed herself against the wall and listened to her husband converse with the woman.

"Be careful." Lucius growled. "I don't need my wife waking up to find you here."

"Tsk. Tsk. Ashamed of me, Lucius? Or of yourself?" The voice was familiar, but Narcissa could not place it.

"Neither. I simply prefer to keep my secrets to myself."

"Narcissa is curious. She will find out eventually, if she hasn't already."

"I tell her what she wants to hear and that satisfies her. It is a tactic I find works on most people," his answer, spoken in utmost coldness, left Narcissa chilled.

The woman snorted. "I doubt she would be so trusting if she knew what you did behind her back."

"Her ignorance is my bliss."

"Taking advantage of your wife's naïveté. How romantic."

"If you are going to keep pestering me about this, I would rather you leave."

Narcissa held her breath, fearful that the two would exit the room and see her. Instead, she heard a loud pop. Her heart in her throat, Narcissa made her way back to bed. Lucius did not return to their room that night, a fact of which Narcissa was acutely aware, as she was unable to fall asleep.

* * *

Since that night three weeks ago, every time Lucius left for what he called his Death Eaters' meetings, Narcissa was left alone to stew in her unpleasant thoughts. What was it exactly that the Death Eaters met about that she couldn't know? Did they even exist? Or where they just an elaborate hoax, so that Lucius could keep another woman (or women) on the side without letting her know? She could come up with no other explanation for what she had overheard, and the humiliation, and above all, the pain was excruciating.

That night, Narcissa turned over in her bed, staring at the empty space beside her. Unbidden, tears fell from her eyes, and she could not keep herself from reaching out to the empty space beside her. But thoughts of her perfect husband were violently interrupted by images of him enjoying with other women what should have been hers and hers alone.

She had been so naive, thinking her marriage was completely unlike any of the other pure-blooded arrangements she had seen. She remembered sitting at tea with quite a few witches, thinking that her relationship with Lucius was vastly superior to theirs with their own men. She often sat among women whose husbands routinely stepped out on their wives, women who were incapable of keeping them in their own bed. Never would she have classed herself among them. If given Veritaserum, she would have sworn up and down that Lucius was highly satisfied with her, as she was with him. Every look and touch was heaven. What they possessed transcended the physical; it was a connection of souls. Or so she had thought. Because it had been so perfect, his betrayal hurt all the more.

She had been warned. Her mother had spoken to her about the "reality" of man's wandering eye and hands, but in her romanticism, she had dismissed it. Other men were weak, but not her Lucius. At the time, Druella Black had cautioned against confrontation, that it was the duty of the pure-blooded wife to accept and ignore the faults and sins of their spouse. And so for these past weeks, Narcissa had said nothing. Had let Lucius have his way with her, all the while wondering if he was thinking of someone else, and hating herself for still enjoying and craving him and their marital embraces. But this emotional rollercoaster was killing her. To sit idly by while _her_ husband gave away what was rightfully _hers_ was not Narcissa's style. It was time for confrontation.

So when she heard the loud pop of apparition from downstairs, she grabbed her wand and rushed out of the room as quietly as she could. She felt her way through the darkness, casting a silencing spell, so she could approach them undetected. At the foot of the stairway, she saw Lucius leaning on the shoulder of a smaller form.

"Careful" he snarled. "Narcissa is sleeping."

The woman responded with cold laughter. "I think it's time Narcissa learned of your true extra-curricular activities. Why not just end this charade, Lucius?" Narcissa's heart clenched at the words.

The "voice" was the same as last time. Its familiarity and her inability to identify who it belonged to had slowly been driving her insane. Every social event she had recently attended, she would listen for that voice, wondering which of her "friends" had betrayed her. Unable to take it any longer, Narcissa called out into the dark, "What charade, Lucius?"

Whispering "Lumos," Narcissa began her trek down the stairs. Her night robes trailed behind her, and the gauzy material sparkled under the light of her wand. Her ethereal look was enhanced by the pallor of her face, which was schooled into a mask of hauteur. Forcing herself not to wring his neck or break down in sobs, she walked as unhurriedly as possible, stopping when the offenders came within the circle of light.

She halted at the scene, gasping at what she saw. Her illuminated wand revealed the face of her sister, Bellatrix, whom she had not seen in almost two years. But that is not what caused Narcissa's throat to dry up. Staring up at her was a bruised and bloodied Lucius Malfoy.

"You certainly don't think I would play with your leftovers, little sister?" Again, Bellatrix cruelly laughed. "This is nothing, Narcissa. Just the run-of-the-mill Death Eater stuff." Lucius glared at Bellatrix, removing her arms and standing to his full height. "Thank you, Bellatrix. I have everything under control. You may leave."

Bellatrix raised a dubious brow, but said nothing further, disapparating away in the darkness.

With her sister gone, Narcissa rushed over to Lucius. "What happened?"

He waved a dismissive hand in the air, affecting a false bravado. "Oh this, it's nothing."

Narcissa tried to laugh, but it came out as a strangled sob. She wrapped her arms around him and winced at the groan he made. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It is alright,' he panted out. "Let's just go to bed."

He started walking away, and Narcissa noticed the limp in his gait. He was in intense pain and was trying to hide the extent of his injuries.

"Foolish man!" Sidling up to her husband, she pulled his arm around her. He instantly stiffened beside her. At the brush of her fingers along his side, though, he released a sigh and leaned on her.

By the time they were in their room, both of them were winded. She laid him down on the bed and deft fingers went for his robes, but his hand stayed her. "Don't!" Bowing his head in shame, he muttered, "I don't want you to see."

"Don't be ridiculous." And with a flick of her wand, his robes disappeared. Narcissa took a second, assessing his familiar frame. The sight of his beautiful body covered in cuts and bruises brought tears to her eyes, and much as she tried to hold them in, they fell down her face. "Oh, Lucius."

She sat down next to his reclining form and gazed up at him. His normally pristine hair was coming out of his ribbon, falling messily in front of his eyes. As tenderly as possible, Narcissa brushed the limp and dirty hair back into place.

The gentle touch penetrated through his defenses. He confessed everything: the nature of the Death Eater meetings, the horrifying acts he had committed, his fear for her safety, and above all his utter sorrow at having disappointed her.

He finally looked back up at her. "I understand if you cannot look at me. I disgust myself."

It was too much. The overwhelming relief that he was not cheating on her coupled with her rage and sorrow at the sight of his brokenness left Narcissa incapable of rational thought. Leaning forward, she crushed his mouth with hers, ferociously demonstrating with teeth, tongue, and lips that his disparaging thoughts were unacceptable, vile and deplorable lies.

While the display was balm for his soul, his afflicted body revolted against even the slightest pressure. So when Narcissa gripped his shoulders, Lucius could not stop himself from grimacing. Upon feeling his gasp of pain, Narcissa drew back, a guilty look on her face. The uncomfortable sensation of remorse disappeared as her husband took her hand and gallantly kissed it. "I know I am irresistible, Narcissa, but," he coughed, "even I have my limits."

"Irresistible, my arse." Her eyes overflowed with affection, soundly contradicting the harshness of her response.

Seeing Lucius look around for his wand, Narcissa quietly said, "Let me take care of this." With all haste, she gathered the first aid kit and healing potions and came back to him, kneeling at his bedside.

Opening the kit, she began rummaging around and was surprised at the extent of the supplies. "I see this has not been the first time you've come home bruised and bloody."

"And it won't be the last," he said ominously.

Stopping what she was doing, Narcissa glared at him. "No! Absolutely not! I will not let you go to any more of these meetings."

In a resigned voice, Lucius said, "You know that is impossible. I am in too deep now. It would be worse for us if I stopped attending, and I refuse to put you in any more danger."

Having no answer for that, Narcissa got back to work, uttering every healing spell she could think of and force feeding Lucius multiple potions. Her husband watched as she worked her magic. Screwed up in concentration and softly illuminated by the faint glow of her wand, the ever beautiful face grew even dearer to him. She even had the presence of mind to cast some cleaning spells, so their bed and her clothes remained spotless. When the last of the incantations was uttered, most of his injuries had been completely healed, though one particularly nasty cut remained on his shoulder. "I suppose this one needs extra treatment," Lucius said with an exasperated sigh.

Raising her brows in mock irritation, Narcissa leaned over and kissed his skin slightly above the bandage. "Any more complaints?"

Throwing her his trademark smirk, Lucius said, "Actually, yes. I am cold. Some crazy witch stole my clothes."

"No wonder; they were filthy."

Nestling into his side, Narcissa drew the covers over their exhausted bodies, enveloping them in warmth. Strong and now, thanks to her, healthy arms wrapped around her as his chin came to rest on top of her head.

The minutes passed by peacefully, and she was almost asleep when Lucius began playing with her hair. A few moments later, she heard him call her name.

"Mmmm?" she answered.

"Did you really think I was having an affair?"

Narcissa tried to remain perfectly still, but her increased breathing gave away her turmoil. Hiding her face in his chest, she whispered, "I should have known better."

"Narcissa, I'm in no position to give you lectures about trust and honesty."

"I suppose neither of us are, but I _do_ trust you. It's just that...I actually saw you with Bellatrix a few weeks ago. I heard you two talking, but I didn't know it was her. When you spoke about hiding the truth from me, I just assumed… And the next day, when you did not hug me back when you left for work, it seemed to confirm my suspicions. I just couldn't explain away what I heard that night any other way."

"I can't even remember what I said."

"I can. It's been running over and over through my head these past weeks."

"Well?" he asked expectantly, "what did I say?"

"That you only tell me what I want to hear, that my ignorance is your bliss…or something like that."

"I see." He paused a moment, inhaling deeply. "I didn't tell you because…I like the way you look at me." With an even raspier voice and halted speech, he continued, "There is never…disappointment in your eyes. But if you saw the things he makes me do," his hand fisted in her hair, "I'm a half-blood's lackey," he nearly spat. "I have been reduced to hexing and beating up mudbloods and muggles. I thought that…if you knew, you would no longer respect me."

"I hate him," she hissed. The venom behind her pronouncement burned at the back of her throat, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. "He is_ nothing_ in comparison to you."

"Narcissa, you shouldn't say that." The rebuke was half-hearted, and she knew he only said it to protect her.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." It was a petulant answer, but Lucius responded by holding her even more tightly.

The motion recalled him to their previous conversation. "That day I did not hug you, it was because I was in so much pain, I could barely move my arms."

Though he was comfortable now, Narcissa could not stand to think of him hurt. Acting on reflex, she kissed his bare chest, perhaps subconsciously thinking that the act would help him forget the pain and protect him from future harm.

Taking her chin between his fingers, his gray eyes stared deeply into hers. "You need never worry about my faithfulness. Any other woman would be a punishment and degradation to the Malfoy name. I can only tolerate the best, and you, Narcissa, are without peer." His normally sedate drawl sounded even lazier due to his fatigue. Still the delivery had no negative effect on Narcissa. And even though Lucius disguised his love in speeches about familial superiority, she did not mind. His hidden declaration made her heart soar.

"I love you too," she murmured tiredly, settling her head back on his chest, the day's revelations and upheavals finally catching up to her.

"Goodnight."


End file.
